One Princess For Two Princes
by Sakura Arashi
Summary: Jasmine Phantomhive is the granddaughter and reincarnation of the late earl Ciel Phantomhive. She is sent to America to find a husband and that's when the wealthy Ash Landers slips the engagement ring on. But what happens when she falls for her dance teacher and when the three learns secrets about each other? SebxOC, AshxOC Note: some characters may be changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm Sakura Arashi and this is my first fanfic. I hope you won't judge but hey its MY fantasy right? Anyway I hope you like it and if you do please review so I can continue... have I made a rhyme? LOL!**

**Authors note: If there's any spelling or grammer error I apologies.**

**P.s I don't own Kuroshitsuji, no matter how bad I want it haha!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

I never really given thought to how I would die, but to die to be with someone love... seem's like a good way.

I never regretted the day I agreed to leave home. I'd miss London, I'd miss my friend's, I'd miss my loving, kind and beautiful family.

My mother figured I needed separation from all of it, so she send my off to her sister in America. But the real reason my mothers sending me is because she couldn't find the perfect suitor for me to marry once I turn 18. And since aunt Angelina knows everything about romance my mother placed her trust and her daughter in her hands.

My father says its a Phantomhive tradition to marry a man or women a week after turning 18. 'What a stupid tradition' I kept thinking and the thought of both my siblings are married came to mind.

Lillian my older sister is happily married to Timothy Zane for 11 years and Aaron my older brother happily married Kate Hutson for 2 years.

I snapped out of my mind when the pilot spoke through the speakers. "Attention passengers were about to land in 5 minutes so please put your seat belts on and be ready to leave the plane" I did as he said and got ready, I looked out the window to see the beautiful Lady Liberty.

I met my aunt at the gate wearing a red A-line skirt and a white button down shirt tucked in neatly. "My cute little niece you're so beautiful its almost a sin" she pinched my cheeks until they were red as her lips.

We walked out to the parking lot with all my bags in cart and the cold, moist concert pavement under my boots. We found the blood red jeep and the driver wearing a neon green shirt, both wasn't hard to miss. I hopped in the car partly asleep and I counted the minutes of my new life.

An hour later we arrived at the house. It was a homey modern little mansion not as big as father's but big enough to have servants take care of it. Two maids and a caramel haired butler walked out, bowed and took the bags out of the back and carried them inside.

I walked in and a rush of memories came banging on the door to my brain, I haven't been here since the 'Phantomhive nightmare'. I used to spend every summer here with my siblings, but its been years and so much has changed.

When I was growing up I was terrified to come back so we all went to Phantom island instead (yes we own a private island).

The maids walked with me up the wooden stairs to my room. I looked at copy's of painting of each Phantomhive Earl, from the very first. But the Phantomhive's I really paid attention to was grandfather Ciel Phantomhive, the most successful Phantomhive ever.

I thought Lily would be the first female Earl in Phantomhive history but she's now a general in the U.K military like great grandmother Frances, then we all guessed Aaron has to take over once father retires for good.

The head maid opened the doors to my bedroom, I was expecting the little pink room it was when I left it but this was COMPLETELY different.

The pink floral patterns was replaced with gothic blue paint and black vine patterns growing from the base board, the peach carpet turned to an icy gray and all the white pine furniture are replaced with dark mahogany.

"Oh my god" I gasped and maids started to giggle, before I could ask how and who they answered. "Your aunt did all this weeks before you arrived. Its a good thing she's friends with the right people" I sighed inwardly and sat on the large bed. "Jason will bring in your luggage up and we'll unpack for you" I nodded and thanked them as they left.

Staring up to the roof of the four pole bed I thought of my new private school, Crow Claw Academy. I relaxed closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up on a dark marble floor, naked on my stomach only with a large red silk blanket covering my bottom half. On my knees, I covered the rest of my body with the silk.

I looked up to see a man draped in black right in front of me, glaring at me with glowing fuchsia cat-like eyes. I felt frozen stiff as he bent down and caressed my cheek with a warm hand. I shuddered when I noticed he leaned in closer until I felt his breath against my lips.

He slowly stood on his knees making me face his strong pale white chest. An unusual looking dagger appeared in his hand and fear strikes me instantly. But instead of digging it in my chest he drag the dagger lightly across his own, coloring the paleness with deep crimson. His hand gently grabbed the back of my head and nudged me forward until I my lips lightly kissed the shallow wound.

I lick my lips waiting for the metallic taste to kick in but it never did. Instead a sickly sweet taste replaced it and the most disgusting thing was, I absolutely loved it.

I started to lap up the trickling drops like a happy kitten. I fell of the brig of insanity when I saw there was no blood left and started to suck it straight from the scar until I had enough. I looked up at the man to see him grinning revealing sharp fangs.

Bending down he kissed my neck light and I gasped at his action. I slightly whimpered when his teeth punctured deep holes on my neck. We both moaned as he sucked the pure blood that runs through my veins.

I whined in disappointment as his lips left my neck, he chuckled at the noise that escaped my throat and licked his lips. He looked straight in my eyes "who are you?" I whispered with pleading eyes, wanting to know so badly. "We will soon meet again my love" what did he just say?

Before I could say something I started to feel dizzy and collapsed with my head on his lap. I could feel his hand stroking my hair and I heard the words he whispered before everything went black.

"You will be mine"

I jolted out of bed with my body trembling and beads of sweat on my forehead. Looked at the digital clock that read 1:08. I growled at the clock and flopped back down on to the bed. "What the hell was that?" I whispered to myself while I ran my fingers through my purple burgundy hair and went straight back to sleep. Thought my mind was still wrapped up on my dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter YAY! thx to all the supporters**

**A/N: I own kuroshitsuji and sorry for typos**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Cake

The morning light from the window danced across my closed eyelids. I fluttered my eyes open to see one of the maids "It's time to wake up Miss" she smiled warmly. I grumbled and rolled on my other side, trying to avoid as much light as possible. 'She should have been informed that I'm not an early riser and the only way that I'll ever wake up is if she prepared-'. My thoughts were distracted when I smelled the sweet familiar aroma

"Come now Miss, the chef prepared Angel Cake, Devils Food and your favorite Funtom bitter hot chocolate". I growled and gently snatched the tea cup away from her "what would you like Miss?" I chugged down the warm chocolate and sighed. "I don't know, its hard to choose" I glanced at the roman numbered silver framed clock, it was 6 o'clock.

I swung my legs to the edge of the bed "I'm gonna take a shower" walking to the bathroom half asleep is easier said than done, I closed the door and stripped down. I was just about to get underneath the running water when I heard a knocking sound. "Miss please don't take too long, you can't be late" I sighed in annoyance and walked in.

After the 10 minute shower I got dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, an electric blue blouse and a dark blue plaided tie. I walked down the stairs to the family room, turn on the flat screen and flopped down on the couch. I started to think about the my arranged marriage that I was informed about a month ago.

I still don't know what my ancestors doing when they made up this tradition I'm still 16 damn it I thought getting married at a young age would ruin your life but apparently if your stinking rich you won't have to worry. Oh why did my mother and father give me such a good life!

I still remembered the argument I had with my parents.

~Flashback~

I just finished a busy schedule full of lessons, fittings and testing new products. After finishing a relaxing bath I headed to the family room.

I found Aaron playing chess with Kate, Lillian watching sports with Tim, mother and father working and my niece and nephew playing with Funtom toys.

"Auntie Jazzy!" my 5 year-old nephew ran towards me like his life depended on it "John could you please not call me 'auntie'? It makes me feel... Old". I heard my mother snickering "what is it?" I picked up John and sat us both down on the brown velvet armchair "oh, nothing you just exactly sound like Red".

A small ping was heard coming from mothers laptop. "Its an email from her, the man's response no doubt" my mother calls her sister 'Red' since she always wears the color red. My father hummed in agreement but eyes were still glued on the piece paper he was sketching on. "Richard!" my family looked at my father then my mother "he accepted!" I started to worry "whose accepted what mum?".

Her eyes shot at me like a hawk and then shot at the children playing on the floor "everyone please leave us" they all did as she said. "Good luck little sis" Aaron huffed and rubbed my shoulder as he left, now I was really worried.

After everyone left a long pause took place. "What did I do now?" I broke the silence. "Your father has something to discuss with you!" my father started to chock on his own saliva "Richard" her eyes gestured me.

He cleared his throat before speaking "Um... Jasmine... Uh..." my father tried his best and my mother grunted at his immaturity. "You are going to America to meet the man Angelina picked for your betrothal-"

"What?!" I slammed my hands on the table until I could hear the tea cups jump.

"And he accepted!" she cheered

"DAD!" I whined.

"wha- you- she- Lucinda...?"

"Honestly Jasmine I don't know why you'd be acting this way" I buried my face on my arms.

"I tried my best to find one for you here and it went downhill but luckily your aunt met a rich, handsome, charming young man who agreed to win your hand" my head jolted up.

"I'm sure a Lady Phantomhive just does what she's told!" I shouted

"A Lady Phantomhive does not raise her voice... Jasmine we all knew this was coming, this is what you've preparing for your whole life-" I interrupted her

"NO! It's what YOU have preparing me for my whole life- I won't go through with this and you can't make me!" I stood up and bolted to my room.

"Jasmine Isabella Labitina Phantomhive come back here this instant!"

~Flashback end~

And as usual she got her way. "So what would you like Miss?" I sighed and looked at both cakes "I'll have the Devil's food".

As I ate aunt An entered with a cell phone in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. "Ah! Jasmine, didn't see you there dear" I rolled my eyes as I sucked on chocolate covered fork, she sat down on the nearby armchair and placed the papers on the glass coffee table.

I jumped a little when her phone started to ring 'Teenage Dream', aunt An answered immediately.

"Hello?

...

"She'll be home at three, so how about four?"

...

"Thank you" she hanged up and widely grinned.

'I'm gonna regret asking this, aren't I?' I mentally asked. "Um... Who was that?" I tried to sound interested. "That was the man you're soon to be engaged to, I'll introduce you to him then I'm gonna to leave you guys alone, you'll talk, fall in love, he'll propose and you both will live happily ever after" her voice was pixie like.

'Yup, I regret it' I sighed and finished the last piece of the chocolate cake. I glanced at the clock "I have to go" I slipped my covered feet into white boot-like sneakers and walked out the door to the car. "Bye dear, have fun" she waved.

I got in the car, relaxed and told the driver I was ready.

I checked my bag to see a small orange lunch box. Opening it I found the Angel cake the chef made, I broke off a small piece and popped it in my mouth. "Hmm... good but not as good as the Devils food" I plastered a sly smile, closed the box and stuffed it down the bag.

I closed my eyes thinking how good that Devil's food was and it was odd because I've tasted the chef's Devil's food before and he never changes his recipes but this time... It was abnormally delicious and different.

Either something was added or I just had a sudden lust for it which made it seem better. I touched my lips, thinking of last nights dream and of the blood I drank fresh "I wonder, is this your doing?" I chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eep! So so so so sorry I didn't update sooner! School work, choir practice and detention got me crazy!**

**A/N: IDOK (I don't own Kuroshitsuji)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Old And New

I climbed the stairs of the academy to the front hall and faked a smile at the middle age woman approaching me.

"Hello, you must be the new student um... Jasmine Phantomhive?" I widen my faux smile and nodded.

"Alright please wait here and make yourself comfortable while I get your tour guide and schedule" I thanked her and sat myself down on the elegant lounge chair.

It wasn't long when the woman came back with some papers and a blond boy walking next to her, with an excited expression. "Jasmine Phantomhive, this is Alois Trancy the 2nd, he will be your tour guide and this is your schedule. Good luck, Miss Phantomhive" she bowed and left the two of us alone.

I studied Alois' features.

He had silver blond hair with a purple clip on one side and light blue eyes. He wore ankle boots with small heels, thigh high sock, a tight V-neck sweater and short shorts. 'Does this boy have no shame' I fought back rolling my eyes.

"Hello, nice to meet you Jasmine! He held out his hand and I took it with caution.

"You too, Alois"

"Let's take a look at your schedule" his large grin annoyed the crap out of me. It was a good thing I'm great at hiding my true feelings.

I read through my schedule with Alois breathing down my neck.

**1- Music: Mr. Chamber (M1)**

**2- Drama: Mr. Sutercliff (H1)**

**3- History: Mr. Faustus (F23)**

**4- Science: Mr. Undertaker (J7)**

**5- Math: Ms. Anafeloz (L11)**

**6- Dance: Mr. Michaelis (M6)**

A sudden squeal pierced my eardrum.

"Awesome! We have almost all the same classes!" I rolled my eyes and rubbed my ear, 'terrific'.

"Come on, let's go! I'll show you were everything is and introduce you to my friends and out teachers!" he dragged me by the hand and out the door to the gargoyle fountain.

I managed to stop in my tracks which pulled him back a bit "what's wrong?" he pouted. I was about to answer when a church bell rang.

"It's lunch time, do you wanna come hang out with me or do you wanna continue the tour?" he had no idea how bad I wanted to choose the second option. But my aunt sent me to this school so I could make friends my own age. I knew if I didn't bring at least one person over, she'll avoid me for a week.

"I-I'll hang out with you" I muttered in defeat. He dragged me into an area what looked to be a garden, filled with trees and bushes. It was winter so most of the trees were stripped off. Everything was covered with a light layer of snow, from the branches of the trees to the icy path under my sneakers.

We continued down the gray brick path to a small clearing and there sat a bright blue blanket with 3 teenagers eating, chatting and enjoying the cool, crisp winter air.

I didn't recognize 2 of them but one really struck me.

"Jasmine! Is that you?!" the bubbly blonde ran towards me after a quick glance.

"E-Elizabeth, w-what a s-suprise" my cousin, Elizabeth the 3rd, always suffocated me even when were young.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Lizzy! Oh you really are just the cutest thing ever! Oh you darling girl, I could just eat you up!" she continued to squeal and suffocate me.

"L-Lizzy please! R-remember I have a-" I couldn't breathe and before I knew it, I passed out 'shit'.

Even though my eyes saw nothing, my ears heard the commotion.

"**KYAA! JAZZY WAKE UP! ALOIS! SNAKE! SOMA!"**

"**Lizzy, what the hell did you do?!"**

"**Oh no! Quick get her to the nurse's office!"**

"**But Soma, she's out sick today... ironic, isn't it?"**

"**Snake! How can you be calm at a time like this?!"**

"**Sorry"**

"**What's going on here?"**

Suddenly a voice I didn't recognized joined the commotion. The voice was so inhumanly beautiful, deep, soft and sweet.

"**Mr. Michaelis! Oh please help us! My cousin fainted"**

"**I got her"**

My body no longer felt Elizabeth's support but a stronger one.

I was being carried by this Mr. Michaelis.

It wasn't long until I was placed on what felt to be a bed. A large cold hand was placed on my sweaty forehead, it felt nice and I nuzzled in closer.

"**Do you know anything that might cause this?"**

"**It might have been her asthma"**

"**You were the one who suffocated her!"**

"**My hugs are never THAT powerful!"**

"**Enough!"**

The man yelled and everyone stopped.

"**Elizabeth, search her bag to see if she brought her inhaler"**

"**Alright"**

**...**

"**I can't find it sir"**

"**Hmm..."**

'Oh god damn it! My inhaler is in my-' I shuddered when I felt the man's hand feeling my front jean pockets, searching the breast pocket on my shirt and finally, slipping between the bed and my ass. 'This completely counts as sexual abuse! Get your hands off me, pervert!' I mentally shrieked at him.

"**Ah! Here it is"**

My inhaler soon was placed in my mouth and was given a good press.

"**If you can hear me, I want you to breathe slowly 4 times" **the man whispered in my ear with a husky tone. I did as he said and he pumped the inhaler again. We repeated it 2 more times until I could breathe on my own.

I fluttered my eyes a couple of times before I could see Lizzy and Alois' watery eyes "JASMINE!" they wept.

"Jasmine, I'm so sorry! I thought you were a goner and-" I interrupted Elizabeth with a finger on my lips.

I searched the room, but no sign of 'Mr. Michaelis' anywhere. I sighed and hung my head. "If you're looking for Mr. Michaelis, he left just after he stabilized your breathing" I nodded at the purple haired, Indian teen who informed me.

"By the way, I am Soma Asman Kadar the 6th and this is Snake Charmer" he gestured the boy next to him. Snake was quite a shock.

He had silver hair and skin, green-ish yellow eyes and had scales instead of skin. 'A medical condition' I thought and with a smile I introduced myself. "Hello my names Jasmine Phantomhive, I'm Lizzies cousin" I bowed.

Again, I heard the church bell ring. "We better hurry to History, my Claudy is waiting!" Alois skipped out the door with a larger grin.

"Claudy?" I asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"Alois has a crush on our history teacher, Claude Faustus" I widen my eyes as Snaked explained.

"Isn't that illegal?!" I exclaimed.

"Alois thinks the forbidden love between a student and his/her teacher is 'out of this world' romantic" Elizabeth tried to mimic Alois' voice but failed.

'Even though we just met, I'm not all that surprised of Alois to think that'. I massaged the bridge of my nose and headed to class with the others.


End file.
